


Look What The Cat Dragged In

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Cat Ears, Collars, Facials, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Petplay, Praise Kink, arashi is mentioned, bratty ritsu, i preemptively apologise for these tags, imagine it but like kinkier, mao: cats... good idea., no betareading fuck it, oh shit i almost forgot, thats this fic, ykno how mao kept comparing ritsu to a cat in that other fic of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arashi made a joke - Ritsu’s a cat, harsh to those except the ones they choose, lazy and adorned with sharp teeth.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Look What The Cat Dragged In

**Author's Note:**

> i literally didnt know what the fuck i was doing in this fic im o sorry  
> so like  
> good luck if u read this i didnt betaread this at all. lol

“You look good like that,” Mao says, leaning down to caress Ritsu’s cheek with his free hand. He’s not wrong; Ritsu  _ does _ look good right now.    
  
Arashi made a joke - Ritsu’s a cat, harsh to those except the ones they choose, lazy and adorned with sharp teeth. Ritsu frowned at it, don’t compare him to an animal, but Mao admitted he saw the similarity, Ritsu turning to give him a glare. Mao insists he didn’t mean it as an insult,  _ he likes cats a lot, don’t worry, _ but Ritsu turns the cold shoulder to that, claiming the damage has already been done.    
  
And, now, Ritsu’s sitting on his knees with his arms bound behind him. His teeth are bared, fangs poking out from above his lips and fighting against the bonds of school ties on his wrists. Though, Mao isn’t focused on those parts. Atleast, not as much as the pair of fuzzy cat ears placed on top of his hair. They were cute - Mao got them as a joke, he told Ritsu they reminded him of him. Not only that; he had a dark red collar around his neck, accompanied with a golden tag with his name on it, making a soft jingle at every movement.    
  
A click, and Mao connects a lead to his collar. Ritsu looks frustrated, but Mao tries not to let it get to him. They have a safeword, after all; if Ritsu wants to stop, they’ll stop.   
  
Even though Mao knows that Ritsu can, and probably will, bite his hand until it bleeds if he moves his hand even the slightest bit to the left, he finds himself caressing him more. Ritsu growls, Mao barely snapping his hand away in time to avoid a piercing in his palm, clicking his tongue.   
  
Well; if Ritsu’s gonna be a brat, Mao just has to tame him, right? Tame the feral, stray kitten.

  
“Oh?” Mao purrs out, his voice turning a darker and seductive version of his normal voice, a shudder running down Ritsu’s spine at it.  _ Fuck, _ he loves Mao’s voice like that. “A stray cat wandered into my room,” he began, twirling the lead around his hand and tilting his head to the side, an innocent yet knowing grin twisting onto his lips. “I best take care of it. It’s not good for a stray cat to stay feral, you know? Let’s tame this kitten.”   
  
Ritsu gives him a smug grin, staring at Mao despite the clear power imbalance between them, uttering out an accusatory, “Maakun’s a pervert.”    
Mao frowns, tugging on the lead, Ritsu yelping in a mix of shock and pain at the sudden yank towards him. “What an insolent little kitty,” Mao begins, left hand still pulling on the lead, and the right one moving to toy with the tufts of fake fur from the cat ears on Ritsu’s head. “Aren’t cats supposed to be a relaxing companion?” He says, tone darkening further at the end and tugging harder again.    
  
Mao moves Ritsu’s head to his crotch, his face flushing at the realisation of what Mao’s doing. Ritsu squirms, defiant and bratty, calling Mao a perverted bastard. Mao moves his hand from Ritsu’s ears to his zipper, moving Ritsu’s face against his clothed cock and sighing at him mouthing at it. It was probably an attempt to talk; Mao’s gut twisting in worry in case Ritsu said something important, but the worries faded away at Ritsu’s intentional, vigorous movements.    
  
Needy and stuttering, Mao mumbles, “You haven’t eaten in a while, right? Cats need their food.”   
Ritsu makes an annoyed huff, teeth nipping against the fabric of his boxers more intentionally now, Mao feeling the fabric tighten. He grinds his hips hard against Ritsu’s open mouth, wanting more friction between them.    
  
He pulls Ritsu away from his crotch, the boy's chest heaving and hooded eyes moving to half-heartedly glare at Mao. Ritsu shuffles against the binds on his wrist, hissing to himself as it rubs his skin red and raw, Mao narrowing his eyes at that.    
Mao moves his hand to free his dick from his underwear, Ritsu’s eyes trailing down to look at it. He’s hard; he has been for a while, and Ritsu’s rhythm against his clothed cock made him only get more aroused.   
  
Mao tugs on the lead again, Ritsu moving to his dick and looking up at Mao as it rubs against his cheek, a thin line of precum spreading across his skin. Ritsu’s chest heaves as Mao uses his hand to move his dick to press against Ritsu’s lips, slowly pumping it as Ritsu’s lips lazily open to take it into his mouth.   
  
Stuffing his mouth full of cock, Mao thrusts into the wet, warm sensation, slowly working his way down his throat. He’s always surprised at how well Ritsu can take him, whether it be his throat, ass, hands or thighs, Ritsu’s always inviting.   
“Ah… good kitty, getting a,  _ fuck _ , f-full meal…” Mao teases, hands pulling Ritsu’s hair in time with the thrusts to quicken the pace Ritsu sucks his dick with. Ritsu’s tongue swirls around his length, prodding at his veins and sensitive spots, and occasionally sucking  _ hard _ .    
  
Ritsu makes a noise of satisfaction when he tastes a drip of more precum trickle down his throat, a feeling of smugness washing through his veins and he grinds against the floor, wanting to soothe his own arousal in the slightest. Mao clicks his tongue at Ritsu’s acting like that, yanking the lead enough to move him off but not enough to hurt either of them, multiple thin lines of spit connecting his dick and Ritsu, with drops of it spilling down onto his knees.   
  
“Did Maakun not wanna finish there? Was he gonna cum that quick? I’m still hungry…~” Ritsu says with a sore throat, feigning innocence at Mao’s motives. Mao sighs in frustration at Ritsu’s brattiness; even now, after fucking his throat enough to make his voice hoarse, he’s still teasing him. So much for taming, after all.   
  
Or, maybe he  _ can _ still tame this stray cat.   
  
Mao hooks his hands around Ritsu’s underarms, Ritsu making a quiet noise of confusion at being picked up in such a way, and making another noise at being thrown onto his back on the bed, head hitting a pillow.   
“Is Maakun gonna punish me for being a bad kitty?” Ritsu purrs, Mao moving to move his hair out of his eyes and hooking it behind his ear and baring his teeth with a grin. Mao rolls his eyes.    
  
Mao pulls his hand away from Ritsu’s hair, watching his reactions. It’s hard to get Ritsu to do what he asks; he’s always ready with a biting comeback, but he knows his weak spots and how to use them. It’s not something he takes advantage of commonly, but when he does, he watches Ritsu slowly become undone and lose his bratty exterior.   
  
He wants to see that again.   
  
Mao doesn’t react to Ritsu’s teasing voice anymore, instead moving his legs over his shoulders. Ritsu’s face flushes at realising he  _ has _ fully riled up Mao to the point of genuine frustration, a mix of arousal and morbid curiosity overwhelming his previous defiance. The expression Mao pulls when he shuffles his hips, not letting Mao hook his thumbs around his waistband, almost causes him to moan.   
  
Another wave of frustration courses through Mao when Ritsu decides to be even more of a problem, pressing his thighs together to refuse Mao entry. Honestly, Mao’s frustration might turn into genuine anger which can overwhelm his arousal, which is something he wants to avoid.   
  
So, to avoid that, he grabs Ritsu’s hips and rolls him over onto his knees. Ritsu’s shoulders hit the bed awkwardly, his hands still tied behind him, and Mao takes a moment to consider if he should untie Ritsu but decides against it as Ritsu makes another mocking tone.   
  
He grabs Ritsu’s hips to keep them still, and grinds against his ass despite the fabric’s barrier, trying to keep his arousal high. Ritsu lets out a soft, breathy moan as Mao grinds harder against him, feeling both of them harden.   
  
Mao feels hot and bothered; tying the lead to the headboard of the bed, yanking down Ritsu’s underwear in one movement. He feels Ritsu wiggle against him, a purring noise at getting what he wants, finally, and Mao wants to take that satisfaction away. He wants to see Ritsu get a glimpse of what he wants, but not fully giving it to him, and make him  _ beg _ .   
  
There’s a bottle of lube in the drawer, and Mao takes a second to look at the amount of liquid left in it, before darkly asking, “Ritsu, have you used this when I’m not here?”   
Ritsu giggles in response - so what if he’s gotten off without Mao? His fingers aren’t as long as Mao, but he can imagine him there well enough.   
  
“Pervert.”    
Mao slides his middle finger into Ritsu, the boy doing a breathy whine and twisting his head side to side on the pillow.    
“Do you think of me often, like that?”   
He fucks him gently with just one finger, working him open and giving him only a taste of overwhelming pleasure with occasional, weak brushes against his prostate.   
“You used so much, too… how many times have you done that?”   
Ritsu whines, breaths slowly easing down, Mao thrusting his ring finger in to make him melt again. He doesn’t want Ritsu to respond to him, and he wonders if Ritsu realised that yet.   
  
Mao hits Ritsu’s prostate, hard, and he feels some sort of glory when precum drips down from Ritsu’s dick, staining the duvet beneath him. He knows he  _ can _ fuck Ritsu now, he’s open enough, but he remembers how he just wants Ritsu to feel unsatisfied.    
  
Not getting Mao’s dick will annoy him, for sure.   
  
He roughly thrusts in a third finger, Ritsu making an embarrassingly loud and high-pitched moan at being  _ so _ open. He tries to form words, but they come out as breathy whines and moans, a mix of overstimulation and submission forcing him into muteness.    
Mao fucks him with his fingers, speeding up and continuously thrusting up onto his prostate and smiling at his shoulders jumping each time.   
  
“The cat finally warmed up to me,” Mao says, smugness tainting his words. He thrusts his hand in, and keeps it in, fingers continuously pressing hard against his prostate and leaning forward to whisper, “What a good kitty,” in his ears.   
  
Ritsu whines at the constant stimulation, tears pooling in his eyes. Mao wants to fucking kill him, he thinks.    
  
“Good boy, good boy… you can cum, it’s okay… you’re doing so well, Ritchan,” Mao’s voice fills Ritsu’s head, husky and laced with arousal, and it brings him over the edge.   
  
He cums, quiet, messy and  _ hard _ , Mao moving his hand out of him and whispering sweet nothings. Mao remembers his own needs, and listening to Ritsu’s whines and thighs twitching only worsens that feeling.   
  
Pulling his hips to the side, Ritsu is rolled onto his back, and he’s still riding out his orgasm. He’s a mess, sweat coating his forehead and chest and hair sticking to his forehead. The collar is still fastened tight to him, the lead being worn down from the constant friction.   
Mao wants to cum; he needs to, dick throbbing hard, and he moves to hover over Ritsu’s face. Pumping his cock slowly but smoothly, he listens to Ritsu’s whimpers and mewls and it makes him speed up.   
  
Mao finishes on Ritsu’s face, the boy beneath him barely noticing what Mao’s doing until he feels it, and he tries to wrap some of the ribbons of cum on his face around his finger to move it to his mouth, but he fails to do so with his hand-eye coordination being so skewed.   
  
“You okay?” Mao asks, after catching his breath. Ritsu nods, voice too hoarse to respond verbally.   
Untying Ritsu’s hands, he frowns at the burn marks. It’s because Ritsu squirmed so much earlier, he says, and Ritsu sticks his tongue out. He massages the agitated skin, tossing the tie to the floor and trying to give him some feeling back in his fingertips again. Despite the redness of the rest of his body, his hands are noticeably pale, and Mao wonders how tight he tied his wrists together to cause his blood to cut off this strongly.   
  
Mao grabs the cat ears on Ritsu’s head, pulling them off suddenly and noting that he’s surprised Ritsu was able to keep them on the whole time. He was a good cat, Mao says, Ritsu pouting in it. Mao thinks he’s warming up to being called a cat, though.    
  
The collar and lead are final, causing a clinking noise from the metal after he throws them onto the floor. Even though Ritsu’s free, he doesn’t seem to want to move. Mao can’t really blame him - he can barely feel his legs, too, so he wonders how drained Ritsu feels.   
  
Mao scoops Ritsu up into his arms, debating to himself whether they should shower before they sleep, but deciding against it as Ritsu drops off in his arms regardless, so he lays onto his side and holds Ritsu close.   
He wonders how many marks Ritsu would get tomorrow, and how much scolding he’d get from him after he can move properly and talk, but he can’t think of a reason to care before drifting off himself.   
  
(Both of those thoughts Mao had can be answered with ‘a lot.’)

**Author's Note:**

> BRATTY RITSU RIGHTS but at the asme time i struggle tow rite bratty ritsu and brat tamer mao but i tried my best  
> i hope u enjoyed...!!


End file.
